Good Boy x Bad Girl, Virtudes e Pecados
by Camila Parcker
Summary: Harry é um famoso jogador de quadribol, tem uma esposa dedicada e um lindo filho. A vida que ele sempre sonhou até a chegada de um novo treinador de quadribol no time que vai tornar sua vida um inferno. Fic em dupla by SM Starkiller e Camila Parcker.
1. Flashs

**Avisos:** Pós-Hogwarts. Alguns pequenos spoilers, mas nenhum do sexto livro. #é o par principal do Harry, resolvemos manter suspense sobre ela, por razões que logo vocês vão saber. Toda vez que aparecer esse símbolo # é onde o nome dela estaria.

**Primeiro Flashback**

Harry saiu para tomar um pouco de ar, a festa de formatura o estava sufocando e juntando o nervosismo por tentar pedir a mão de Gina em casamento não ajudava muito.

Ele observou o céu. As estrelas brilhavam mais vivas do que nunca. A lua crescente prateada cintilava por toda extensão de Hogwarts. O céu se comportava do mesmo jeito em uma certa noite, uma certa noite que ele não ousava lembrar... Prazer e amargura se confundiam...

Foi quando ele sentiu um perfume agridoce e escutou passos silenciosos se aproximarem. Harry se virou e viu

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou, um pouco rude, um pouco surpreso.

- Vim te fazer companhia, o que você acha? - ela disse.

- Pensei que você ia passar a noite inteira bajulando o seu namoradinho...

- Olha aqui, eu quero ser o mais direta possível! - ela respirou fundo - É sobre aquela noite... Você pode não acreditar... Mas... - custava muito para ela dizer isso - Significou muito para mim.

Harry fez uma cara descrente, enquanto as suas mãos dentro dos bolsos do terno preto ficavam frias. Seu cabelo rebelde balançava com a brisa da noite, o dela também esvoaçava, mas com muito mais harmonia. Ele a lançou mais um olhar antes de dizer:

- Se você está preocupada se os outro vão saber, não se preocupe. Não vou contar para ninguém, você sabe que isso também me comprometeria.

- Não é isso... Eu só...

- Estou muito feliz de ter voltado com a Gina e você está muito bem com ele, não? - ele falou olhando para dentro do Salão Comunal - Vocês se combinam... Em todos os aspectos. O que aconteceu aquela noite por causa da nossa bebedeira e da minha carência, eu já esqueci. Espero que você também o faça.

Ela ficou visivelmente decepcionada, ele nem ao menos a deixara falar.

**_SLAP_**

Ela lhe deu uma bofetada no rosto. Ele se limitou apenas a ficar surpreso.

# voltou a festa com apenas um pensamento: "Ele era como todos os outros."

**Fim do Primeiro Flashback**

**Segundo Flashback **

Era uma linda manhã ensolarada. Edwiges entrou pela janela e deixou uma carta sob a mesa do café da manhã. Viver com os Weasley era bem agradável. Mas Harry não via a hora de ter uma casa apenas para ele e sua esposa, Gina. Ele abriu a carta e mal pôde acreditar, passara no teste para apanhador do_Time nacional da Inglaterra_. E já entraria como titular, afinal ele era Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo e trouxa! A única coisa que ele não conseguiu salvar foi a sua fortuna e a de alguns bruxos quando o Banco de Gringotes foi saqueado (pela primeira e última vez) por alguns Comensais da Morte que não foram punidos pelo que fizeram na Guerra por falta de provas. As autoridades nunca chegaram a prender os reais assaltantes do fantástico roubo. A felicidade foi geral. Toda a Toca comemorou. Gina lhe deu um longo beijo comemorativo. A vida seria diferente daqui para frente.

**Fim do Segundo Flashback **

**Terceiro Flashback **

Provavelmente, era 3987ª ves que Harry levantava e perguntava a uma atendente quando poderia ver a esposa. Aquilo era UM ABSURDO! Em poucos minutos, ele seria pai e nem ao menos o deixavam estar presente!

_1 hora depois..._

Era um lindo menino, cabelos ruivos em um tom mais claro do que os outros Weasley, um tipo até incomum de ruivo. Os olhos eram de um cinza misterioso, chegavam até a mudar de cor, verde, azul, um leve lilás... Gina disse que o menino tinha os olhos do seu avô.

Harry achou que o bebê tinha o seu nariz, mas que no resto era parecido com a mãe, tirando o fato de ser homem, claro.

Ele agora tinha tudo o que sempre quis: respeito, fortuna, fama devido ao quadribol e não apenas por ser o garoto que sobreviveu, além de uma esposa incrível (compreensiva e fiel) e um filhinho saudável e lindo.

Na sociedade bruxa, eles eram a imagem da família perfeita, de fato, eles eram. Mas as coisas mudam e algumas se revelam.

**Fim do Terceiro Flashback **

Lá estava ela, pensando _nele_, mas como ela podia continuar pensando naquele idiota! Acabara de ser pedida em casamento, ou melhor, Draco pediu para ela ir morar com ele, "juntar os trapos" como diziam os trouxas.

**Quarto Flashback **

- É isso mesmo. Por que você não pega as suas coisas e vem morar comigo na minha mansão? Você não quer ter a honra de viver com o cara mais lindo do mundo? - Draco perguntou, convencido como sempre.

- Hum... Deixa eu ver... SIM! Você foi a melhor coisa até agora que eu pude arranjar... Quem sabe mais para frente eu encontre algo melhor. - ela disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Ah, tá bom. Acredito. Quem teria tanto dinheiro como eu depois da bendita guerra? Me diz, quem?

- Claro, depois que você robou o Banco de Gringotes ficou com a maior fortuna de todo o mundo bruxo! Sabia que é por isso que eu estou com você? Sabia? - # chegou perto de Draco e começou a beijar o pescoço dele.

- Sua mercenária! - disse Draco dando um tapa na bunda dela.

- Olha quem fala! - ela disse e o beijou.

**Fim do Quarto Flashback **

**Quinto Flashback **

Draco entrou pela porta às 4 horas da madrugada com a cabeça aberta e meio tonto...

- Isso são horas de chegar, Senhor Draco Malfoy? - falou # entre os dentes.

- Não enche o saco, #! - ele falou com a voz alterada.

- Qual é a desculpa agora? Vai me dizer que perdeu a varinha e não pôde aparatar!

- É isso mesmo, como você adivinhou? - Draco perguntou, irônico.

- Cretino! Você acha que eu vou acreditar nessa história! Fala, qual foi a piranha com que você dormiu essa vez, hein? Foi aquela sua nova secretária? Foi!

- E se for? O que você tem a ver com isso?

- Eu sou sua esposa, Draco! - ela disse irritada.

- Hahaha, não me faça rir! Francamente, que eu saiba você não usa aliança, usa?

- SEU CACHORRO! - ela gritou, pegando um vaso de porcelana chinesa que tinha na mesinha de centro e tacou nele, mas Draco desviou.

- Não venha me xingar! Você mesma dá as suas escapadas! Pensa que eu não fico sabendo? Já saiu com a maioria dos jogadores do time de quadribol que você treina!

- É claro, a maioria deles são mais carinhosos que você!

Draco a segurou pela cintura.

- Admita! Nós combinamos... O cachorro e a vadia! - disse Draco sedutor.

- Seu safado! - ela disse e o beijou com toda a sua fúria.

**Fim do Quinto Flashback **

**Sexto Flashback **

# estava tomando o seu banho matinal, quando ouviu alguém entrar pela porta do banheiro.

- Quem é? - ela perguntou.

- Sou eu, meu amor! Quem mais poderia ser? - disse Draco enquanto tirava a roupa.

- Ah, não, Draco! Não tenho tempo para as suas safadezas! Já estou atrasada para o treino. - ela disse, desligando o chuveiro, se enrolando na toalha vermelha e saindo do box.

- Aff... Ninguém merece, hein? Eu já disse que você não precisa trabalhar! Eu te dou tudo o que você quer! Não falta nada...

- E eu já disse que faço isso por amor e não por dinheiro.

- Que tolice a sua, trabalhar por amor. - falou Draco tirando a cueca verde.

- Draco, vai tomar o seu banho e me deixa em paz... Garotão! - ela falou sorridente, olhando para vocês sabem onde.

Ela saiu do banheiro e foi para o quarto trocar de roupa, quando viu uma carta em cima da cama. Abriu o envelope, leu o pergaminho e começou a gritar de felicidade.

- O que foi? - Draco botou o rosto para fora do banheiro da suíte.

- Eu vou ser a treinadora do t_ime nacional da Inglterra!_

- É... Eu fico feliz por você. - disse Draco visivelmente contrariado, voltando para o seu banho.

A notícia a deixou tão feliz que ela nem ligou para o desdém de Draco. Vestiu logo suas roupas e foi muito contente para seu último dia de trabalho com um time de 2ª categoria.

**Fim do Sexto Flashback **

* * *

**Miss Sadmad diz** Essa fic vai ter muitos mistérios... Vocês já têm algum palpite de quem possa ser a (?)? Ao longo da fic nós iremos dar algumas pistas... Batemos o recorde de flashbacks em um só capítulo, '. Ah, das 4 fics que eu tinha para atualizar, enviei os caps de duas delas e das outras já estou terminando, não pensem que eu estou começando novas fics, irresponsavelmente. Por favor, comentem e deixem suas opiniões e sugestões! 

**Camila Parcker diz** Eu queria pedir a colaboração de vocês, com comentários construtivos sobre a fic, pois essa é a minha 1ª fic em parceria, preciso muito da opinião de vocês.


	2. O Encontro Inevitável

**2° cap - O Encontro Inevitável**

Harry sentou na cama, pôs a cabeça entre as mãos e enquanto observava o chão, respirou fundo.

- Ah, Harry, não acredito! De novo! Qual o seu problema? Justamente hoje que eu estou subindo pelas paredes! Coloquei até essa camisola transparente...

- Gina, me desculpa... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo...

Ela soltou todo o ar dos pulmões.

- Tudo bem, amor. Deve ser normal isso acontecer... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 vezes...

- Tá bom, Gina! Já entendi!

- O que eu quero dizer é para você não se preocupar. Vamos resolver isso juntos. - disse Gina abraçando Harry.

- Obrigado, amor.

Gina se levantou da cama e foi ao banheiro, trancou a porta e começou a ter um ataque de risos.

- Impotente! - ela sussurrou entre as gargalhadas.

* * *

Foi um dia de tristeza, # disse aos jogadores o quanto estava triste por se separar deles.

- Uhu! - gritavam os jogadores - TIRA! TIRA! TIRA!

# subira em uma mesa de massagem do vestiário e fazia uma strip-tease muito animada.

Todos os jogadores deliravam assistindo o show. Bebidas não paravam de rolar, feitiços explodiam por todos os lados. Uma festa particular onde ela era a única mulher e se divertia para valer.

A noite veio e só restou ela e Ray, seu amante favorito.

Ray era alto e atlético, de olhos verdes e cabelos negros, possuia uma leve semelhança com Harry, talvez por isso ela gostasse tanto dele.

Ela tirou a camisa molhada de hot martini, lambeu o seu peito e mordeu sua orelha, sussurrou algo indecente em seu ouvido e o jogou no chão. Enquanto Ray apenas ria e acariciava as suas coxas, ela mordia todo o seu corpo de cima a baixo. Ele falou:

- Então, você quer brincar?

Ele tomou o controle da situação, subiu em cima dela e deu um tapa no seu rosto.

- Até que enfim você entendeu. - ela disse.

Ele a pegou pelos cabelos e a tacou na parede.

Como se pode imaginar foi mais uma noite de prazeres proibidos, que nem a mente mais corrompida pode fantasiar. Mas isso não era nada, ela já tinha feito coisas muito piores.

* * *

Naquela manhã de segunda, Harry acordou desanimado. Hoje ele iria para a concentração de quadribol e conheceria o novo treinador. Ele estava cheio dos desentendimentos com os outros jogadores e com o antigo técnico, das piadinhas e indiretas falando que ele já não era mais o mesmo, que só continuava no time por ser Harry Potter, que ele já estava ficando velho, quando ele na verdade só iria fazer 30 anos! 

Ele sentou na mesa do café da manhã, seu café estava frio e as panquecas duras.

- Conseguiu se_ levantar_ da cama, Harry?

- Mas essa cozinheira nova que você contratou é horrível, hein? - ele falou, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Do que você está reclamando?

- Meu café está frio e as panquecas estão duras.

- Alguma coisa nessa casa tem que ser _dura_, não?

Ele olhou para o lado da mesa de Gina e viu um café da manhã bem fino e requintado.

Bufando, ele esquentou o próprio café com a varinha e nem olhou mais para as panquecas.

Foi para o treino aparatando, mas errou duas vezes. Primeiro, foi parar no Beco Diagonal e na segunda vez caiu em um banheiro feminino num orfanato.

* * *

# acordou toda molhada. 

- O que é isso? - ela gritou para Draco.

- Ora, você não quis acordar por bem, então eu te acordei por mal. - disse Draco rindo.

- Ai, droga, que dor de cabeça...

- Isso que dá ficar na farra até mais tarde me traindo!

- Desculpa, Padre Malfoy! Santo do pau oco! Mas se você não sabe eu não te trai, tá?

- Ah, então foi por isso que um tal de Ray te deixou aqui ontem à noite semi-nua?

- Ele veio aqui?

- Sim, e eu ensinei uma lição à ele!

- Draco, como você pôde bater nele! Você não sabe o quanto é difícil arranjar um homem bonito!

- Por favor, ... Fora que ele me lembra o Potter...

- Eu hein, você tem cada idéia...

- Tudo bem, disfarça...

- Aff, que horas tem?

- Ah, por isso eu te acordei... Você tá atrasada para o treino de quadribol.

- Droga! Idiota! Por que você não me acordou antes? - falou # levantando da camae indo correndo se arrumar.

- Corre mesmo! Seus candidatos a amantes estão te esperando! E entre eles o Potter falido!

* * *

Harry finalmente chegou no campo de treino, duas horas atrasado. 

- E aí, Harry? Tu não sabe! A nova treinadora é mô gostosa!

- Poxa, eu sempre perco a melhor parte. - disse Harry brincando.

- É, mas ela parece ser bem severa, se é que você me entende... - falou Jack cutucando Harry com o cotovelo e piscando - Ela me deu o maior mole. Acho que hoje eu saio da seca...

- Mas, você é casado!

- Num me lembra disso! Casei com uma barangona quando estava bêbado e ela ainda acha que tem direito de fazer greve! E ainda me colocou uns feitiços para não poder pagar prostitutas. Ela disse que eu só posso pegar quem for do time... Eu tenho que aproveitar que ela ainda não sabe da nossa treinadora nova. Por falar nisso, ela tá vindo aí.

Harry se virou e não pôde acreditar no que via.

- Nãooooooooooooooooooooooooo! - ele gritou desesperado.

- Pensou que ia se livrar de mim, Harryzinho? - disse sorrindo.

* * *

**Camila diz: **O que vcs estam achando da fic ? Ja decobriram quem é a mulher misteriosa ? comecem a dar seus palpites ... 

**Sadmad diz:** Trocamos o símbolo da mulher misteriosa. Quero agradecer aos coments e pedir pra quem não comentou: comentar. **A opinião de vocês é muito importante.**


	3. O Novo Capitão

**CAPÍTULO 3 - O Novo Capitão**

- Não acredito! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? - Harry disse.

- Se você não gosta da nova técnica ou tem alguma reclamação contra ela pode ir embora a qualquer hora, Senhor Potter. - disse um homem alto que fumava um charuto. Harry precisou olhar uma segunda vez para reconhecer quem era... Era o Ministro da Magia!

- De maneira nenhuma. - Harry falou, sem graça - Eu até achei a Senhorita bem simpática. - ele disfarçou, pois a última coisa que ele precisava agora era ficar desempregado.

-Bem, Senhorita #. Eu deixo você com o seu time, qualquer problema me mande uma coruja. - ele chegou perto do seu ouvido para que apenas ela escutasse - E quando tiver uma folga, me visite lá no meu escritótio para conversamos mais a vontade.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele e pensou "Vai sonhando, velho babão... Eu já consegui o que eu queria...Não preciso mais de você."

Após o Ministro sair, a treinadora disse:

- Agora, eu gostaria que vocês me deixassem a sós com o capitão, pois nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria. - # disse, com uma cara mal humorada.

Harry a olhava, incrédulo. Só podia ser um pesadelo. Quanto mais ele rezava, mais assombração aparecia na sua vida, ou melhor, mais ele precisava rezar.

Os jogadores saíram, intrigados, olhando um para a cara do outro. Menos Jack, que piscou por trás das costas da treinadora e disse em voz baixa, apenas para que Harry ouvisse:

- Trapaceiro... Vê se pelo menos deixa um pouquinho para mim...

Harry olhou para ele, quase implorando "Não me deixa sozinho com essa mulher, por favor..." Mas Jack não entendeu (e nem sabia ler pensamentos). Ele saiu dando sorrisinhos safados para a treinadora.

- Tudo bem. - ele disse, ainda com um pingo de esperança dentro do peito - Acho que nós podemos ter uma relação... Ah... Profissional!

- Super profissional, claro! Você acha que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que se vinga por coisas que aconteceram há anos e anos atrás? Eu não sou mais criança, Potter.

Harry soltou o ar dos pulmões, aliviado.

- Ah, #. Fico feliz que você não tenha mais ressentimentos...

- Tá bom, Potter. Poupe-me do seu discurso de amiguinho... Estamos aqui para ter uma relação _puramente_ profissional, lembra? A propósito, analisei a situação do time e a capacidade de cada um dos jogadores e bem... - ela o olhou, fazendo alguns minutos de suspense para poder obsevar bem a reação de desespero que viria a seguir - Você não é a pessoa mais indicada para ser o capitão do time.

- O QUE? - ele gritou, desesperado, isso significava diminuição no salário.

- É uma pena. - ela falou, com a cara mais cínica que pôde fazer - Mas o jogador que mais se destaca é o... Qual é o nome daquele cara que estava com você?

- Jack?

- Esse mesmo! Eu tenho certeza de que o Jack _vai dar_ tudo de si como capitão.

- Mas... Mas... Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu sou o capitão deste time desde do dia em que eu entrei!

- Não só posso, como fiz! E acho melhor você medir mais as suas palavras, Potter. Ou você além de não ser mais capitão, também pode parar de ser jogador...

- Mas...

- Mas NADA! - ela disse com um brilho de raiva nos olhos - E agora, vai chamar o resto do time que eu preciso dar um comunicado.

Harry saiu batendo os pés como um adolescente e avisou o time como a treinadora havia mandado.

Então, # começou a falar:

- Como nova treinadora do time da nossa amada Inglaterra, eu tenho que zelar para que a nossa pátria tenha um ótimo desepenho para a Copa Mundial que está por vir. - ela fez uma curta pausa - E como a minha primeira medida para o sucesso do time, nomeio o Senhor Jack como novo capitão.

Todos olharam para o Harry, que por sua vez sorriu sem graça.

- Mas, treinadora...O Harry era o capitão do time! - Jack disse, um pouco surpreso com a notícia.

- Disse bem, Senhor Jack... _Era_, pretérito _imperfeito_, não é mais. - ela olhou para Harry com um sorriso triunfante.

Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, Harry se adiantou ao time e foi cumprimentar Jack.

- Parabéns, Jack, você merece!

- Valeu, Harry! - ele falou sorrindo.

- Dá licença aí, Potter! - disse um dos jogadores, empurrando Harry, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão.

Ninguém reparou na sua queda, pois todos estavam muito ocupados cumprimentando o novo capitão. Ele olhou para cima e só viu um grande borrão.

- Droga, meus óculos! - ele começou a procurar até achá-lo. - Ai!

- Ops! Me desculpa, Potter! Eu juro que não vi a sua mão aí... Ah, que pena! Quebrei os seus óculos, poxa, foi sem querer...- # disse.

- Tu-do be-be-bem... - ele falou, colocando os óculos, fazendo uma cara de choro, que tentou inutilmente disfarçar.

- Ei, pessoal!

Todos olham para a treinadora.

- Espero vocês, hoje de noite, aqui no campo, pois haverá uma comemoração pela saída... Quero dizer... Pela minha entrada no time e também pelo novo capitão.

Indiscretamente, ela sorriu e piscou para Jack, saindo do campo, satisfeita e feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia.

* * *

**Camila diz:** Demorou um pouco, mas saiu... Ñ se esqueçam de comentar, hein? E vlw pelas reviews! 

**Sadmad diz:** Primeiramente (sim, o discurso vai começar), quero agradecer a tds que lêem e comentam na fic e em segundo, quero dizer q eu estou muuuuuuuuuuuuuito magoada com alguns comentários q dizem _sua fic, sua fic, sua fic!_ Quero deixar bem claro q essa fic é em dupla!Metade a metade! E q eu fico com mt ciúmes qnd vejo os coments e parece q apenas uma pessoa escreve a fic... Bom, era isso! Saio daqui chorando (snif, snif, snif) e deixando o meu protesto!


	4. O Inesquecível Colar

**CAPÍTULO 4 - _O Inesquecível Colar da Inesquecível Noite_**

À noite, # acabava de se vestir na frente do espelho. Estava maravilhosa, não que fosse do tipo egocêntrica, de jeito nenhum, mas tinha que admitir: aquele vestido vermelho colado ao seu corpo contrastava com seus longos cabelos (...) de maneira magnífica.

**What at you looking at?**  
_O que você está olhando?_

**Strike a pose**  
_Faça uma pose  
_**Strike a pose  
**_Faça uma pose_  
**Vogue, vogue, vogue  
**_Moda, moda, moda  
_**Vogue, vogue, vogue  
**_Moda, moda, moda_

**Look around, everywhere you turn is heartache**  
_Olha ao redor, para todo lugar que você se vira há um coração sofrendo  
_**It's everywhere that you go  
**_Está em todos os lugares que você vai_  
**You try everything you can to escape**  
_Você tenta tudo que pode para escapar  
_**The pain of life that you know**  
_Da dor da vida que você conhece  
_  
**When all else fails and you long to be**  
_Quando tudo fracassar e você desejar ser_  
**Something better than you are today**  
_Algo melhor do que você é hoje_  
**I know a place where you can get away  
**_Eu conheço um lugar para onde você pode fugir_  
**It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so**  
_Se chama pista de dança, para isso que ela serve, então_

Ela foi até a gaveta do seu armário e retira uma caixa de jóias de veludo verde, abre e retira um colar de diamantes incrivelmente belo. Olhando para o espelho, # diz:

- Agora sim, a minha vingança vai começar.

Ao chegar na festa, ela só tinha pensamentos pecaminosos, maldades e perversões... Seria uma linda noite...

Harry estava muito destraido conversando com os colegas de time, nem percebeu a presença de #, mas quando Jack olhou para frente com cara de cachorro no cio, ele a percebe e a observando com cara de tacho se pergunta desde quando ela mudara tanto, ela sempre teve uma personalidade dificil de entender, mas ultimamente andava exagerando... Ou talvez fosse um talento especial dela... Ser uma vaca. Como ela pôde ter e manter um caso com Draco Malfoy? Era nojento. Pelo menos, para ele, a idéia de beijar Malfoy na boca era repugnante.

Ele continuou pensando nela e em Draco... E nem se deu conta que ela ia na sua direção e sem ele esperar, ela o puxa para dançar e diz a todos:

- Parem de olhar pra mim e vamos dançar! - logicamente, todo mundo obedeceu.

**It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so  
**_Se chama pista de dança, para isso que ela serve, então_

Enquanto Harry a acompanhava, sem jeito, ele observa aqueles olhos extraordinários, pensando nos mistérios que eles podem esconder... Mas isso não dura muito tempo, pois o seu corpo agarrado ao dela, logo o fez ter... "Pensamentos impróprios para um homem casado" e mesmo que tentasse afastá-los com pensamentos do tipo: "ela está parecendo um tubo de ketchup" ou "mais parece uma salsicha gigante... Ops, Harry, salsicha tem duplo sentido, contenha-se"... Nada funcionava.

Ela cortou os pensamentos dele, dizendo:

- Está gostando da festa, Potter? - # sorriu, ironicamente.

Ele a olha prontamente para responder, quando vê o colar, _aquele_ colar...

- Ah... Sabia que 1 + 1 é igual a 2? - ela o olhou sem entender:

- Ficou louco, Potter?

"Talvez" - ele pensava, mas o fato era que tinha entrado em estado de choque.

**I know a place where you can get away  
**_Eu conheço um lugar para onde você pode fugir_

Harry a deixou na pista de dança, sozinha e saiu andando, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, só pensava no maldito colar que poderia selar o seu destino.

Harry estava tremendo, acabou saindo da festa e sentando no estádio vazio de quadribol. Ele ficava muito assustador e sombrio de noite, sem os feitiços que o iluminavam e sem as vozes dos torcedores.

# não ia perder a oportunidade... Ele estava sozinho e ninguém se preocupava com nada mais a não ser com as suas próprias prostitutas siliconadas. Foi atrás dele e sentou do seu lado.

- Potter, quero lhe fazer uma surpresa.

- Outra?

Ela sorriu.

- Qual? - ele perguntou, desanimado.

- Essa! _Imperius!_

* * *

**The pain of life that you know  
**_Da dor da vida que você conhece  
_**When all else fails and you long to be**  
_Quando tudo fracassar e você desejar ser_  
**Something better than you are today**  
_Algo melhor do que você é hoje_

No dia seguinte, Harry levantou com uma terrível dor de cabeça... Tomou um banho e foi ler o jornal enquanto tomava o café da manhã, mas logo se engasgou com o suco de abóbora ao ler a principal notícia do Profeta Diário:

**HARRY POTTER ASSUME A SUA HOMOSSEXUALIDADE**

Na noite de ontem Harry Potter foi visto por alguns colegas do time de quadribol beijando um homem.

Colegas como Jack, capitão do time nacional da Inglaterra, dizem nunca ter percebido nada de anormal com Harry até a fatídica noite quando a treinadora, # Malfoy os chamou para o estádio para poderem ver a surpresa que os esperavam. A cena foi assustadora, Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, beijava um homem alto que aparentava ter no máximo, vinte anos de idade.

- Eu ainda não acredito no que vi. - disse Jack.

O engraçado na história é que Harry Potter é casado com Virginia Weasley, filha do Ministro da Magia, Arthur Weasley.

Então, fica a pergunta: Será que nosso ídolo está tendo uma vida dupla?

Mais detalhes nas páginas 2,3,4,5,6...

**Strike a pose  
**_Faça uma pose  
_**Strike a pose  
**_Faça uma pose_

* * *

**Nota das Autoras:** Capítulo pequeno, mas fundamental! COMENTEM! 

Trechos da música **Vogue** da **Madonna**.


End file.
